Miracles In December
by EdeLweISS O.O
Summary: ONE SHOT! kisah tentang kita.. kau, aku, salju dan mega desember. aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. tak bisakah? KAISOO! WAJIB RnR! TERUTAMA REVIEW! hehehehhehehe


Author : EdeLweISs O.O

Main Cast : KaiSoo

Genre : Angst & Fantasy

Length : One Shot

.

**EdeL's note : cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu EXO yang baru rilis. Miracle in December. Sumpah dah EdeL nangis terus waktu ngederin ni lagu. Suaranya Chen ituloh. EdeL saranin baca ni FF sambil ngedengerin Miracle In Decembernya EXO hehehe. Maaf klu sangat absurd.. hehehehe**

.

PLAGIATORS OUT!

SILENT READER'S OUT!

YANG G SUKA MA FF SAYA OUT JUGA!

**.**

**Miracle In December**

_**Aku selalu berusaha untuk melihatmu meskipun aku tidak bisa..**_

_**Merasakan kehangatanmu yang begitu membuatku terlindungi..**_

_**Cinta.. ya.. cinta yang seperti ini..**_

_**Cinta yang entah kapan akan kembali..**_

_**Cintaku.. terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku mengerti akan cinta..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Miracle In December**

.

.

.

_10 desember 2013_

Kau tersenyum disaat aku memandangmu. Senyuman yang mampu membuatku bertahan. Aku terus mengamatimu setiap detik. Tak pernah berpaling. Bola mataku tak pernah lepas dari sosokmu. Tawamu, senyummu, parasmumu, semua yang ada di dalam dirimu adalah nyawaku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika nyawaku, kau, akan menghilang.

Tak tahukah hanya dengan kau, aku merasa dunia ini adalah anugerah.

Tak tahukah kau, seberapa bersyukurnya diriku kepada Tuhan karena telah menghadirkan dirimu untuk menemaniku.

Aku masih melihatmu. Kau tertawa dengan keras. Memanggil namaku berulang-ulang kali. Mencoba mengajakku untuk bermain salju denganmu. Sungguh indah dirimu di mataku. Kau tertawa dengan eloknya. Hingga aku benar-benar tak mampu untuk berpaling.

Kau mulai berjalan ke arahku. Mendekatiku perlahan. Hingga kini tanganmu membelai suraiku dengan lembut. Kupejamkan mataku. Merasakan kelembutan kasihmu yang membelaiku manja. Kugenggam tanganmu erat. Mencoba merabai kehangatan yang kasat mata. Kehangatan di tengah sang salju yang menunjukkan kekuasaanya.

Aku menggandeng tanganmu yang terasa dingin. Kau menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kepadamu. Membelai rambutmu yang sudah mulai memanjang. Cukup dengan kau hadir dihidupku. Itu sudah benar-benar cukup untukku.

Tak henti-hentinya aku memanjatkan do'a agar terus bersamamu, selalu menggandeng tanganmu setiap saat, selalu memelukmu setiap waktu, berbagi kehangatan agar dingin tak mampu untuk menembusnya, dan selalu bisa memberikkan kasihku padamu sampai tubuh ini menyatu dengan merahnya tanah.

Aku terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba menarikku. Mengajakku untuk berfoto bersama di tengah pohon sakura yang tertutup oleh putihnya salju. Mataku membulat saat tiba-tiba kau mencium pipiku. Tanganku yang membawa kamera pun menjadi gemetar. Sungguh kau benar-benar pintar untuk membuatku menjadi seperti ini.

Kita tertawa bersama. Menikmati sang salju desember yang terus menunjukkan keindahannya. Kau melenguh lelah kepadaku. Hingga kini aku yang menarikmu untuk duduk di bangku yang terhiasi oleh salju yang kian menjatuhinya. Dengan lekas aku membersihkan bangku tersebut. aku tak ingin kau merasa kedinginan.

Aku menoleh kepadamu saat kau menyandarkan kepalamu ke bahuku. Kueratkan pelukanku kepadamu. Mencoba melindungimu dari dinginnya udara.

"Aku sedang menunggu mega," ucapmu tiba-tiba. Aku hanya diam. Menarik napas untuk mengisi paru-paruku. Kugenggam tanganmu yang lebih kecil dari tanganku. Betapa hangatnya tanganmu bagiku. Tangan penuh kasih sayang yang selalu terbuka untuk menyanggaku.

Aku merogoh saku jaketku. Lalu berdiri dari dudukku dan bersimpuh kepadamu. Kau menatapku dengan heran. Tahukah mata bulatmu itu adalah kompas hidupku? Entah apa aku akan tak tersesat saat kau tak ada dihidupku. Gugup! Itu pasti. Namun aku tak mau terlihat seperti orang tolol karena kegugupanku. Dengan lancar aku mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Kata-kata yang sudah kupersiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Kata-kata yang bertujuan untuk mengikatmu. Menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya Mata bulatmu mulai berkaca-kaca saat aku memasukkan cincin berinisial namaku dan namamu ke dalam jari manismu.

"Gomawo nae sarang. Jeongmal gomawo," ucapmu padaku.

Aku tertawa saat tiba-tiba kau memelukku. Aku membalas pelukanmu. Menenggelamkan diriku untuk merasakan kehangatan yang begitu berlimpah. Merasakan aroma ragamu yang begitu khas.

Namun tiba-tiba kau membelai wajahku lagi. Menangkup kedua pipiku. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah tak dapat kusimpulkan. Airmatamu menetes. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi begini. Kau menunjukkan senyumanmu yang bergetar samar.

"Aku kedinginan. Apakah kau mau membelikanku secangkir kopi vanilla latte kesukaanku?" tanyamu sambil menampakkan senyumanmu yang terlihat palsu dimataku.

"Tentu sayang.." jawabku. Aku hanya bersikap normal. Meskipun gelisah kini mencoba untuk membodohiku. Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku. Mulai menjauh dari dirimu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan takut yang begitu besar menghantui hatiku. Kakiku terasa berat untuk kulangkahkan. Aku terus menoleh ke arahmu. Kau hanya memandangku dari jauh. Masih setia dengan senyumanmu yang terlukis rapi di wajahmu.

DEG! Hembusan angin memberhentikan langkahku. Seakan memberitahuku akan sesuatu. Sang salju pun bertambah deras. Hingga aku mengadahkan kepalaku. Menatap mega yang kini benar-benar menghiasi langit desember. Aku heran. Kenapa mega bisa berada di sini?

"_Aku sedang menunggu mega.."_ terngiang akan suaramu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahmu. Kau masih tersenyum kepadaku. Dari jauh aku melihat airmata jatuh kembali dari mata bulatmu.

Aku langsung berlari ke arahmu. Menuju dirimu. Mencoba menggapai dirimu.

Tapi kenapa kau seakan jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku terus berlari ke arahmu. Meneriakan namamu berulang-ulang kali. Airmataku sudah tak mampu bertahan disaat mega mulai membawamu pergi. Menghapus ragamu secara perlahan.

"Kyungie! Andwe! Kyungie!" tak peduli jika aku akan menjadi bisu nantinya. Aku terus berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sial! Kenapa kau hanya diam disaat mega mulai membawamu?

Kenapa mega itu membawamu?

Kenapa kau terus tersenyum disaat kau akan dibawa pergi dariku?

Kenapa semuanya menjadi begini?

Semakin dekat diriku denganmu. Hingga, kini kedua tanganku mampu untuk merekuhmu. Memelukmu. Mencoba membuat sang mega merasa malu untuk mengambilmu. Kau menangis. aku juga menangis.

Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Miracle in December it's end Jongie.."

Aku mohon jangan. Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata gila itu kepadaku. Bodoh. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Tak mampu mengucapkan apapun.

"Saranghae.." bisikmu kepadaku. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tubuhku terhuyung. Kewarsanku terasa menghilang. Tubuhku tak mampu bergerak. Hanya airmata yang mampu bergerak.

Kau..

Kau menghilang dipelukanku..

Bersama dengan sang mega yang dalam sekejap telah menghilang.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Ditemani oleh salju desember yang menjatuhi diriku dengan duka. Aku mencoba tak percaya oleh semua ini. Aku harap ini adalah mimpi. Aku harap ini adalah fatamorgana.

Tak mungkin kau meninggalkanku.

Baru saja kita tertawa bersama.

Baru saja kita berfoto bersama.

Baru saja kita bergandengan tangan.

Baru saja aku melamarmu untuk menemani hidupku.

Tanganku meraih cincin yang tergeletak di atas bangku. Cincin yang tadinya melingkar elok di jari manismu. Semua ini benar-benar tak masuk diakalku.

Hingga kini tanganku meraih foto kita berdua. Airmataku lepas tak tahu diri. Hatiku terasa dirajam. Tuhan.. kenapa kau mengambil nyawaku? Mataku terpejam perih. Aku menangis sekencang mungkin.

Tak mungin! Tak mungkin parasmu tak tercetak di dalam foto.

Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Masih segar bekas ciumanmu di pipi kananku.

Masih segar akan pelukanmu kepadaku.

Masih segar akan suara tawamu yang menyapu halus telingaku.

Masih segar akan senyummu yang masih belum kering terlukis di mataku.

Masih segar akan rasa hangat tangan mungilmu yang tadi kugenggam.

Kenapa cinta seperti ini?

Kenapa hanya bisa menghasilkan airmata?

Aku tak ingin semuanya menjadi berbeda.

"Kyungie! Do Kyung Soo! Jebal dorawa!" aku menjerit membelah sunyi. Membelah salju desember yang mencoba memelukku dengan dinginnya.

Aku berdiri. Mencoba mencari dirimu. Menembus kaca angin yang mungkin menyembunyikanmu dariku. Tanganku mengais-ngais udara. Menampik serpihan salju yang sudah menjadi saksi. Meneriakkan namamu berulang kali. Berharap ini semua adalah leluconmu.

Aku tak bisa membuka lembaran baru jika kau tak ada. Biarkan aku menjadi gila. Agar aku mampu membayangkanmu masih di sampingku. Biarkan aku mempunyai duniaku sendiri. Dunia yang hanya berisikan kau dan aku. Hanya kau dan aku. Dunia yang tak akan pernah mampu untuk memisahkan kita berdua.

Bolehkah?

Tuhan..

Bagaimana aku melangkah jika kaki hidupku sudah tak ada?

Bagaimana aku menjalani arah hidup jika kompas hidupku sudah tak ada?

Bagaimana aku bernapas jika satu paru-paruku sudah tak ada?

Bagaimana aku menikmati mentari jika mentariku saja sudah tak ada?

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika nyawaku sudah tak ada?

Kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku untuk menjaganya? Membahagiakannya?

Aku hanya bongkahan kayu lapuk jika ia tak ada. Kenapa cinta kami berkisah seperti ini? Kenapa?

Bolehkah aku memprotes takdir? Ataukah menukar takdir? Lebih baik aku yang menghilang, lebih baik aku yang tiada. Bukan dirimu sayang.

Kenapa harus cinta kami?

Kenapa bukan cinta yang lain?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Do Kyung Soo**_

_**Gomawo nae sarang..**_

_**Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menemukanmu walaupun aku tak dapat melihatmu..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**EPILOG**_

_._

_1 desember 2013_

"_Diberitakan bahwa seseorang bermarga Do telah tewas karena menjadi korban pelecehan seksual atau pemerkosaan. Kedua tersangka sudah ditemukan. Dan polisi pun sedang mengurus kasus tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh." _

END


End file.
